A pooka's drunk fantasy
by TransitIntoANewWorld
Summary: Bunny is an amazing drunk sketch artist. Jack will do anything for fun. pairings, Jack Frost/Bunnymund. yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost flew into the Warren, his laugh echoed as he rode the wind through tunnels. He brought a blanket of cold wind where ever he passed, making the trees shiver. One enchanted flower sneezed and hugged it's self with it's leaves.

Bunnymund could hear Jack's laughing. He was laying in his bed, snuggling into his pillow, and half asleep. Bunny groaned out of sleep, he opened one green eye and glared at his wall. He could hear Jack call his name, their was a hint of mischief in his voice. Bunny groaned and crawled out of bed, he hung his blanket over his shoulders and walked to his rabbit hole.

"Jack!" Bunny cried out, his voice hoarse. He peered up the entrance to his den, carved out of stone dirt by Bunny himself, and called to his fellow guardian again. Jack heard his name and searched the ground. He spotted Bunny peering at him from his burrow and flew to the ground near the opening.

"Bunny!" Jack greeted, "Good afternoon, rabbit. What are you doing with all that sand in your eyes?"

"Huh? Sandy's sand?"

"Yeah, right here," Jack said as he wiped the sand out of Bunny's tired eyes with his cold hand. The winter spirit crouched next to Bunny's head and smiled brightly down at his friend. "I came to see if you wanted to play catch around the world."

"Not taday, mate," Bunny said and resisted a yawn, "I'm too tired to play."

"But Bunny," Jack whined.

"Don't be a big baby, Frost! I'm going back to sleep," Bunny grumbled and ducked his head back into his den. He walked to his white futon and laid down. He snuggled against a light brown pillow and sighed when he closed his eyes.

Jack poked his head inside. His hair curved higher up because of the way Jack's head looked upside winter boy made a quirky smiled and narrowed his icy blue eyes at his furry friend. He heard from Toothiana, in the morning, that Bunny had been persuaded by North into a Russian drinking game the night before.

Tooth giggled at the details she told. North was singing his favorite song from Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov. He swung his empty mug and hiccupped. His cheeks were red as cherries and he sang with drunk joy. Bunny was drawing, like mad a rabbit, ideas flooded through his mind. He used up all the paper in the room with brilliant sketches of Jack Frost. Bunny became unreasonably obsessive with trying to sketch Jack in as much lingerie as the rabbit could imagine.

Tooth burst into laughter, she and her fairies collected the pages of art stuffed them into a yellow folder. She hid the folder into a drawer in the room and wiped a tear from her beautiful violet eyes. She watched her drunk friends part take in a dance. North lead and Bunny clumsily followed, as North wrapped his arm Bunny's waist, and Bunny wrapped his arms around the old man's neck.

North had called Tooth over to help Bunnymund make a safe journey home if they became over intoxicating. He would have had his yetis do it, but Bunny had the habit of biting and kicking the snowmen for illogical reasons. Tooth completely understood, and promised to help.

Now the fairy queen pulled the dancing duo apart. She giggled as Bunny nuzzled into her feathery back. North was so intoxicated he could barely open his eyes. He moved his hands in front of himself and felt feathers. He curled his meaty fingers in an attempt to get a grip. Tooth squeaked as North groped at her breasts through her feathers.

Baby Tooth gasped and rushed to Phil who was watching the door. She squeaked her urgency and Phil nodded his giant head. Santa Claus was pulled away from Tooth and escorted to the couch in front of the giant fire place. Tooth thanked Phil and blushed under her feathers. She would have pulled away from North if it hadn't been for Bunny keeping her in place because of his steady hugging.

Jack grinned and nudged Tooth with his elbow, right on her breast making her feel a sweet sensation. She shivered and swatted Jack away before returning to her story.

Tooth motivated Bunny with a carrot. She waved the delicious vegetable, something Bunny was craving do to his drunk stupor, and encouraged the giant rabbit to follow her to the Warren. Bunny made his own clumsy way into his den and through the rooms to his bed. Tooth watched him climb into bed and snuggle against his pillow.

Sandman had given everyone a salt shaker of his dream sand in case anyone needed help to sleep. Bunny had placed his gift on a small flower decorated shelf. Tooth took the salt shaker and shook dream sand on Bunny's face. She smiled knowingly when Jack's form appeared in golden sand.

Toothiana had a nose bleed when she saw Jack's signature clothes change into sexy lingerie, he wiggled his ass tauntingly for Bunny. Tooth grinned and remembered to pick up the folder of Bunny's sketches. She planted a kiss on Bunny's ear and flew back to the North Pole.

Jack jumped around excitedly as Baby Teeth tweeted excitedly, both waiting anxiously for Tooth to bring one of Bunnymund's amazing sketches of Jack.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jack Frost laughed and ran his slender fingers through his white-silver hair. He took the page and awed at the amazing detail. "I didn't Bunny could draw like Da Vinci when he's blasted drunk!"

"Yeah, he draws what he feels, Jack," Tooth said with a hint of sensuality. Jack blushed and folded the page and tucked in into his pocket. Tooth's eyes glittered with a naughty idea, the winter boy's eyes reflection the same idea.

Jack flew into the living space inside the den. He walked up to Bunny and grinned, something mischievous in his eyes. Jack crouched so he could be on eyes level with the rabbit. He held his staff against his shoulder and petted Bunny's cheek with his hand. The pooka butted his head against the teenager's hand, wanting his cold touch on his aching head.

"Hung over, Bunny?" Jack asked and ran his cold fingers through the silver-blue pelt. He could feel the tight fabric stretch against his pale skin. He was happy Tooth still kept clothing in her closet, despite not really needing it. Bunny nodded his head against the winter boy's hand. "But not too hung over to see my surprise, right?"

"What surprise?" Aster Bunnymund grumbled out, his eyes were closed, but he still made an angry face like he was glaring behind his eye lids.

"I can't tell you," Jack said and leaned in close to whisper in one droopy long ear, "however, I can show you."

Bunny's interest was peaked. He opened his tired green eyes and watched Jack pull away. The pooka shifted to sit up on his futon and wrapped his blanket more tightly around him. Jack leaned his staff against the carved dirt wall. He then began to wiggle his hips seductively in front of Bunny.

Jack grinned as he made the pooka's jaw drop. He slowly stripped his blue hoodie and his loose white shirt off and tossed it to the ground by his feet. He gave Bunny a view of his back side and he rocked his hips as he slowly pulled down his leather brown pants. Bunny watched, forgetting his head ache and getting aroused.

Aster Bunnymund's eyes widen in surprise as he watched those old century pants drop. Jack kicked his pants off his ankles and danced in a pair of baby blue cheeky panties. He snickered at the look on Bunny's face.

"Surprise!" Jack shouted and twisted around to face Bunny. He walked up to Bunny and straddled him on the futon. The pooka lean back against the back rest and put his paws on Jack's hips. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Bunny replied in his aussie accent. He thumbed the lacey fabric and admired the attentive detail. It was surely well made with crafty small hands. Jack's breath hitched every time Bunny brushed his paws against Jack's skin. Jack's arousal began to rise against the soft fabric he wore. "It's a dream come true."

"Well it's about to become a wet dream come true," Jack said with confidence. "I'm going to let you take my ass today. That is, If you're not too hung over to do the job right."

Bunny smacked Jack's butt hard. Jack yelped and groaned with pleasure.

"Watch what ya say, mate," Bunny rasped out, "I can have you screaming in pleasure begging me never to stop riding that arse."

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

**victoria's secret panties~**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack grinned at Bunny. He batted his white lashes cutesy and riled a growl from the rabbit. Bunnymund growled at Jack because he wanted to let Jack know he wasn't playing games. He meant what he had said. He cupped Jack's butt cheek and squeezed.

"This is officially mine now," Bunny stated, "No one else can have **my mate**!" Jack shivered at the possessive tone in Bunnymund's voice. He gripped onto the rabbit's fur and made a hungry face like he wanted to eat dessert and he even licked his cold blue lips to add dramatic effect. Bunny's eyes followed the teenager's wet muscle and glared at moist soft looking lips. "Got that, Frostbite?"

"Loud and clear, sir," Jack purred. Bunny smirked, he approved of Jack's response. The winter spirit wrapped his arms around the pooka's neck and leaned to whisper against his lips. "Just know that I agree with that vice versa."

"Ya bet your nelly, boy," Bunny replied before he was roughly kissed by Jack. He tilted his head and allowed Jack to do all the work. Jack kissed and sucked and licked at Bunny's lips, trying to devour him. Bunny opened his mouth and let Jack's wonderful tongue inside. "Mmm," Bunny moaned.

Jack started grinding their hips together. He ached in his cheeky panties and wanted Bunny to pleasure him. The pooka groaned as he arousal rubbed against the soft lacey fabric of Jack's underwear. He wanted so desperately poke past the fabric and push his way into the tight cold he knew Jack owned.

The winter spirit continued to grind his hips harder and harder against the pooka. He moaned into Bunny's mouth. Jack bit on his lover's bottom lip to keep from crying out when Bunny bucked his hips. Bunny winced in pain and pleasure as Jack's white teeth bit into his lip, leaving it swollen. He bucked his hips again and this time Jack opened his mouth to let out a chocked cry.

There were snow stars in Jack's eyes, he was losing his ability to think as Bunny pushed Jack against the cushion of the futon and humped him with enthusiasm. Jack locked his ankles behind the rabbit's back and he dug his finger into the skin below the fur. The teenager felt like he was going to come, his face contorting with pleasure.

Bunny gripped Jack's hips tightly, accidently sinking his claws into the skin past the fabric. Aster drove his hips harder against Jack and let out a grunt every time his lover let out a moan. He loved the feel of the lacey material rub against his hard dick. He loved the way Jack's arousal was just a thin fabric away from rubbing flesh to flesh with him.

Jack began babbling. He was ready to blow his load and not care if he made a mess. Suddenly, Bunny pulled away making Jack snap away from his dazed trance. The teenager was ready to scream in protest when the rabbit threw his blanket over both their bodies. Jack felt Bunny return on top of him, and Bunny nuzzled his face against Jack's hair, breathing in the fresh cool scent.

Jack felt warm, the blanket felt comforting and it was like a big hug. Jack let out a breathless chuckle catching the attention of his lover. Green eyes stared at Jack's amused expression. Bunny moved his paw in the teenager's panties. He poked between two round lumps and rubbed at the puckered entrance.

"Mmm," Jack moaned, "Being with you makes me happy," Jack admitted as he smiled brightly at his fellow guardian. Bunny smiled back, he pressed his wet nose against Jack's nose in a loving kiss. The winter boy nuzzled back. "Do I make you happy?" Jack asked in a whisper.

Bunny picked up a hint of desperation in Jack's voice. He could see the way Jack looked at him with big icy blue eyes so full of hope. It made Bunny fall in love, and he replied with: "Aye, mate, you make me very happy."

Jack's face broke out into a big grin. He gave Bunny a closed mouth kiss, putting a lot up puckered lip into it. Bunny laughed against the kiss, he allowed himself a moment to bask in the light mood before going back to previous intentions.

Jack squeaked.

Bunny pushed his fingers into Jack's tight entrance. Frost collected and melted all round Bunny's finger making it easy to pump his digit in and out of Jack. The teenager moaned and writhed beneath the pooka, trying to relax against the strange new sensation in his ass. It was erotic and painful to have a furry finger inside him, and now Bunny just added a second finger.

Bunnymund grinned down at the winter spirit. He scissor-stretched his lover's ring of muscles and a third finger. He pumped his fingers in the slush on melted frost and shivered. Bunny was very pleased that Jack was keeping his body relaxed.

"Ready for my old fella?" Bunny asked and rubbed the tip of his arousal against Jack's entrance.

"Wha? You're not old," Jack said as he looked at Bunny's amused face with clouded eyes.

Bunny shook his head. Jack was out of it. Soon, Bunny was going to pound Jack so hard, he'd forget his own name. The pooka grinned, he pushed his dick inside the slush, and moaned loudly. Jack was freezing inside! It felt surprisingly good and it was very tight.

"A-Ah," Bunny moaned, "Jack, your freezing me, mate!"

"O-Oh," Jack groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, "What's the matter, Cottontail? C-can't handle it? Don't tell me you're giving up," he taunted.

"I'm not giving ya up, Frostbite," Bunny said with a deep warning tone, "You're arse is getting a well deserved beating for the tricks you pull on me! Expect ta feel sore the next morning."

"Ooo, I'm so scared," Jack replied childishly. He knew Bunny was just waiting for Jack to give him the cue. Jack bit his bottom lip, he was enjoying their banter, but now he wanted sex. The teenager moved his hand down and gripped the rabbit's fluffy tail. He yanked it hard on purpose to rile the pooka up.

Bunny didn't want to hurt the winter spirit, but he wasn't about to go easy on Jack's naughty behavior. He was going to keep it rough and pleasurable, but he was mentally prepared to stop if Jack needed to.

Bunny winced as his tail was tugged and he moved his hips. He filled Jack up to the hilt and pulled out leaving only the shaft inside. He snapped his hips at a rough pace, knowing his lover was enjoying the rough treatment.

Jack arched his back, he loved the feeling of being filled by the pooka's hot arousal. He gripped tightly onto Bunny and moved his hips so he could grind his dick against Bunnymund's furry belly. The teenager blushed, his cheek frosting over, at the feel of hard tight muscles rippling underneath soft fur.

Bunnymund worked his whole body, his spine tingled with pleasure as he rode Jack's ass hard. He felt his climax near and he picked up speed, moaning from the mind blowing sensations in his body. Jack curled his toes, he could feel his body tense from the shockwaves of pleasure.

"I'm going to come!" Jack cried out. He began sobbing in pleasure, unaware of anything except the increasing build in his arousal. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and in his dick, that was half way covered in the lacey panties. The idea that Bunny was ramming into him with the cheeky panties still on made Jack release.

Bunny hugged Jack as he pumped his cock a couple of more times and came hard inside the teenager. Jack's body trembled as he came, covering his chest and Bunny's stomach. The pooka squeezed his eyes shut and focused his breathing as his orgasm left him feeling dazed.

Jack panted and smiled. Everything came back to him as his orgasm fleeted leaving behind a fond memory. The teenager bit his bottom blue lips and looked at his lover. Bunny looked so relaxed and at ease, it was a beautiful sight.

Bunny slowly opened his eyes, showing off his deep green eyes so full of ease. He looked at Jack and kissed him. His mate kissed back, and they indulged in each other mouths.

After cleaning up, Bunny returned to his bed and snuggled into his pillow. Jack sat on the bed next to him and was dressed in his colonial pants. He held his staff and leaned his back against the head board. Aster Bunnymund heaved a loud sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Are you asleep, Bunny?"

"Not yet, mate," "Want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

"Aye,"

"Ok," Jack began as he petted Bunny's soft pelt, "There once lived a small boy who traveled his forest in search of a cure. His mother was terribly sick and pregnant, and his father was gone over seas. The small boy heard rumors of a witch who lived in the woods near his home."

"The small boy traveled up a familiar path until he came to a rock shaped like a butterfly. The small boy carried a sack with an offering. He placed a small wooden carving of a cat on the stone and waited for his offering to be taken by the witch. If she took the gift, she would reply in kind by granting a wish."

"So, did she take it?"

"A single white butterfly came out of the cold woods and picked up the wooden cat like it weighed nothing. The small boy followed the butterfly and came to a small lake. There a small ball of light shot out of the sky and into the lake. A voice echoed from the lake saying 'I will save your mother, if you promise to visit me every day.' The small boy agreed."

"Then what happened, Frostbite?"

"A bubble of water appeared from the lake and went to the small boy. The small boy cupped his hands and accepted the water as it turned into a ball of frozen ice. The lake echoed, 'Melt the ice in pot over a fire and have your mother drink it. She will be cured and will have a successful birth.' The small boy smiled and thanked the witch."

"The small boy made it home to his mama, right?"

"Yeah. He did as he was instructed and kept his promise to visit the lake every day," Jack finished his story and fiddled with his staff. Bunny looked over and could see a distant look in Jack's eyes.

"Was that small boy you?" Bunny dared ask. He twisted and faced Jack, giving the winter boy his full attention. Jack glanced at Bunny and smiled softly. He could only remember his past thanks to his teeth(his memories) that he got back from Pitch Black.

"I've gone looking for that stone. The only one shaped like a butterfly, but it's gone now," Jack said softly.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Bunny. I was that small boy," Jack said and looked at his friend, "I never saw my cat again,"

"The carving? Was it special?"

"My mom gave it to me for my birthday when I was 8. It was meant to cheer me up since my dad had left to sail the seas. It was my favorite toy, and I thought it would make a fine offering since I saw it as something special."

"I may not be cat," Bunny began after a moment of silence, "But bunnies make great friends,"

Jack smiled and petted Bunny's head, earning a happy purr. He ran his pale fingers across soft pelt and admired the floral patterns. He traced the designs until the sound of heavy breathing reached his pale ears. Jack smiled and kissed Bunny's head, whispering sweet dreams.

* * *

**this chapter has such a sudden mood changer. ah well, I'm a moody person.**


	3. Chapter 3

**so this chapter is like a part 2 of the story. *warning: Mpreg***

**pairings, Jack/Bunnymund**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Bunnymund jumped over stone walls covered in moss. He scaled over big hills and leaped over rivers full of paint dye. His breathing was erratic with his heart beating wildly in his chest. He came to a sudden stop in front of a hole.

Bunny panted, he dived into to his burrow. He hopped around a carved out room made of dirt. The earthy smell of the room filled his lungs. His green eyes trained on a basket full of eggs sitting on a small wooden table, in the middle of the living space.

"There ya are!" Bunny said to no one in particular. He picked up a blue basket and looked the eggs over. These eggs were especially made for Sophie to find. He grinned and carried his basket back to Burgess.

Easter Sunday was going according to plan. Bunny felt so believed in, he sang any song he could think of as he ran through his tunnels. He opened a rabbit hole and poked his head out. He scanned the forest and spotted a blonde girl running around in circles. He smiled at her childish behavior.

Bunnymund snuck over to little Sophie before pouncing on her and tickling the surprise out of the young girl. Sophie Bennett squealed with delight. She grabbed the attention of her mother who simply saw her daughter rolling in the grass delighted about something.

"Hey there, little ankle biter," Bunny greeted and hugged the young girl.

"Hi, hi, Bunny!" Sophie replied and began hopping in her rain boots.

"I got some beauty googies for ya, but I'm gonna hide 'em first," Bunny said and watched as Sophie covered her eyes. He chuckled and proceeded to hide the eggs. When he finished, he placed his hand on Sophie's back, pushing her forward. A little too rough.

Sophie fell over on her knees, but she didn't seem to care as she bounced back on her feet.

"Googies! Googies! Googies!" Cried Sophie as she ran around with her pink basket, searching for her eggs. Her mother made a confused face. She kept wondering where her daughter was learning all her aussie slang. She held tighter onto Abby's leash, her dog was acting rowdy. She shrugged it off and threw Abby a biscuit bone before sitting down on her lawn chair with the other parents.

Jack Frost laughed as Jamie fell out of a tree trying to get one of the Easter Bunny's eggs.

"You ok, bud?" Jack loomed over Jamie and offered his hand. Jamie took the hand and shivered. Jack was always so cold, but that only delighted Jamie.

"I'm ok," Jamie replied with a smile. He dusted off the snow and fixed his hat. He looked around the ground for his egg and let out an excited gasp. "I got it!" He hollered and picked up the egg with images of Celtic knots.

Jack clapped his hands. He looked around, seeing all the kids searching for eggs. He noticed Bunny's tail sticking out of a bush. He raised a brow and watched as the over grown rabbit nuzzled Sophie with his pink nose. He let out an amused chuckle.

"Crikey!" Called out Sophie as she found an egg painted with butterflies. The eggs Bunny hid were easy for Sophie to find. Every time she found a new egg her face would light up, her green eyes would sparkle with childhood wonder.

Bunny laid down on the grass, hiding behind shrubs, even when a few kids spotted him they kept their distance. Not wanting to disturb the Easter Bunny that brought them such delicious chocolate.

Sophie yawned and made her way to Bunny with a basket full of eggs. She snuggled against the Pooka and dozed off.

"Aw," Jack walked up to the two, "It's a Kodak moment,"

"Rack off, Frostbite,"

"Is that any way to greet your _boyfriend_?" Jack asked to which Bunny grunted a reply.

They let silence fill the air between them before Jack spoke up, "I want one,"

"I'm sure there are plenty of my googies for ya ta get your own," Bunny said as he petted Sophie's messy blonde hair.

"No," Jack shook his head and crouched down, "I mean, I want a child,"

Bunny sucked in a breath and started choking on his spit, much to Jack's amusement.

"What?!" Bunny shouted, not realizing he startled Sophie out of sleep.

"Yeah, I've been thinking it's about time you and I produce a baby,"

"Produce!?"

"Make, a baby," Jack amended.

Bunny hopped to his feet and glared at Jack. He wasn't sure if the winter spirit was playing a twisted joke or if he was actually serious. Bunnymund could see Jack was serious. He growled and slugged Sophie over his shoulder. Sophie didn't seem to mind the way Bunny handled her, as long as she could tug on those fluffy ears.

"You have no clue what you're asking for, Frostbite," Bunny growled. He grabbed Sophie's basket and walked away.

Jack smirked. He felt he had been issued a challenge. He was going to get what he wanted because in the end, Jack always got what he wanted.

**later...**

Jack walked Jamie and his friends home. He noticed how Jamie kept stealing a glance at Cupcake. He smirked and waited until he and Jamie were alone in the Bennett's backyard.

"So, Jamie," Jack said catching Jamie's attention, "Cupcake was looking cute today. Don't you think?"

Jamie Bennett blushed. He looked down at his basket of eggs.

"She did look cute with that bow in her hair," Jamie admitted quietly.

Jack chuckled at Jamie's honesty. Then an idea popped into his head, it was innocent enough.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked.

"You already did," Jamie laughed, and whined when Jack ruffled his hair through his hat.

"I'm serious," Jack said. Jamie frowned, he nodded and prepared himself to be serious too.

"What do you think about Bunny and I having a kid?"

Jamie's mouth fell open. He stared wide at the question. After a moment, Jamie shut his mouth and gave the question serious thought. His small hands fiddled one of his eggs. When he had his answer he gave Jack his biggest smile, similar to the one he gave Jack during the teen's initiation into guardian hood.

Jack returned the smile and leaned against his staff.

"You know how cool that sounds!?" Jamie asked, waving an arm out, "Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny having a baby, that's just so weird it's cool!"

"Weird?"

"You gotta admit, it's a little weird,"

Jack nodded. When said out loud, it didn't sound right, but the idea was still pretty cool. 'Cool like me,' Jack thought. The winter spirit grinned. He gave his goodbye to Jamie and went after Bunny.

Bunnymund stretched out on the grass. The day was ending and he was pleased everything went well. He had given his goodbye to Sophie and sighed sadly. It was going to be another year before he would see her. Perhaps he could visit on Christmas.

Bunny watched the clouds roll by. Everything was so peaceful. He frowned. Bunny learned that whenever things got peaceful, that was usually when Jack decided to show his face. Woe and behold, Bunny was right. His nose picked up Jack's fresh scent of winter, and arousal.

Jack flew in on Bunny and immediately straddled his boyfriend. He flashed his perfectly white teeth. Jack couldn't wait to seduce Bunny into wanting a baby.

"I'm ready to go home," Jack said and wiggled his brows, "We need some alone time,"

"Alone time sounds nice. Meaning me alone and away from you!"

"Don't be such a grump!"

"Don't be so childish!"

Jack got in Bunny's face and Bunny pushed against Jack's forehead and growled. They stared each other off. Jack lost and pouted. Bunny smirked smugly.

"Can we just go to the Warren and do naughty things now?"

"No..." Bunny said simply. He ignored Jack's puppy dog eyes and quivering bottom lip. Bunny didn't always have the patience to deal with his young lover and his never ending energy either.

Jack growled. He was determined to get his fun. He smirked and started petting Bunny's chest. He was pleased to receive a purr. He continued to pet Bunny and was working his fingers under the fur to rub at pink nipples that harden right away thanks to Jack's cold touch.

"Come on, Bunny," Jack said with a purr, "Let me make love to you,"

Bunny felt his mental barrier breaking down. He didn't stop Jack from touching him, and welcomed the other's cold touch. He shivered from the cold and let out a moan.

"Ok,"

Jack grinned in victory. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Bunny's lips.

**Later at the Warren... **

Bunny grunted and continued to ram into Jack's ass. He shivered at how cold Jack was becoming. The grass below them began frosting. Jack moaned loudly and moved his hips back onto his boyfriend's hot erection. He failed to control his powers as he peaked and came.

"Aaahh!" Jack moaned in ecstasy. He trembled because of his orgasm. Bunnymund could feel the winter spirit clench around his dick and came deep inside his lover. The pooka sank his claws into the teenager's pale skin. "Ow! Y-your claws, Bunny!"

Bunnymund snapped his claws away from Jack's hips and panted as he held himself up from collapsing on his boyfriend. Jack was on his hands and knees below Bunny and panted, letting out icy breathes. He just barely noticed the frost on Bunny's fur.

Jack moved to sit on his heels, his movement forced Bunny to sit up on his hind quarters. He ran his pale fingers through his sweaty white hair, Jack turned his head to look over his shoulder at the pooka. Bunny breathed heavily through his nose, still trying to catch his breath.

Bunny caught Jack looking at him and he softly glared back. He could see the mischief dance in those icy blue eyes. Jack pounced on Bunny and straddled him. Before Jack could do anything else, Bunny reached up and pinched Jack's nipples.

"Ow! Let go, Cottontail!"

"Not until ya tell me what you're planning ta do with me?"

Jack grinned. Bunny was slowly beginning to sense Jack's mischief. The winter spirit smiled lovingly down at Bunny. He licked his cold blue lips catching his boyfriend's attention.

"I wanted to ride on top, that's all, Bunny," Jack said in an innocent tone. The rabbit shook his head.

Bunny let Jack go and pushed him off him, and hopped away to one of his clean rivers. He washed off the sweat from his fur with water, then he shook his body, removing the water from his fur.

Jack flew in after Bunny and laughed at how fluffy Bunny looked. The rabbit grunted and smoothed out his fluffy fur. Jack washed off his skin the best he could without freezing the water. He slipped on his clothes and joined Bunny for a nap.

"Do you think there could be a way for us to have a baby?" Jack asked, he settled comfortably on Bunny, with his hand tucked behind his head.

"It would take a lot of hard work," Bunny said, his aussie accent evident. He curled around Jack and rested his head in his paws.

"But we could do it right?"

"Aye,"

"Do you want to have a baby with me?" Jack asked, feeling hopeful that Bunny's current relaxed state would make him lax enough to bend to Jack's desires.

Bunny was unsure of how they could raise a child, but deep in his heart he wanted to give it a try. He sighed and figured it would be impossible to work as a guardian and care for his offspring at the same time.

"No, Jack," Bunny replied sadly, "We are not having a baby,"

Jack cleared his throat and held back his disappointment from showing. He excused himself and jumped into the air, catching the wind and flying to a tunnel out of the Warren. Bunny sighed and watched his boyfriend leave. The rabbit let out a soft whine before tying to doze off. He had a long day and he was ready to rest.

Jack Frost paced North's personal office. He flared his arms in frustration as he explained his current situation.

"So, you think you can help me, North?" Jack asked, stopping in his tracks to face the jolly old man.

St. Nick rubbed his chin through his beard as he thought over what Jack was asking for, he knew he could help his fellow guardian, but he wasn't sure he wanted to conspire behind Bunny's back.

"I know how you and Bunny can have a child," Santa said and leaned back in his big chair and crossed his tattooed arms. The large Russian let out a purr of amusement as he weighed the consequences of getting an unknowing Bunny pregnant . "Bunny will come after us once he knows. Do you understand, Jack?" North asked in his Russian accent.

"I understand," Jack stopped in his tracks to face the jolly old man.

"Then I will make you my special recipe,"

"You have a special recipe for male pregnancy?"

"Yes! How do you think I have so many elves and yetis!?"

Jack laughed softly. He watched the big man get out his chair and gesture Jack to follow him out the door. The winter boy followed and watched out for flying toys. North lead his fellow guardian to the kitchen where a few yetis were making dinner.

"Aye Yetis!" North called to them, "Pull out my special recipe and bring me bakery book!"

The yetis obeyed the command and fetched North what he wanted. North picked up his bakery book and started on the batter for a carrot cupcake. He made Jack prepare the potion for creating pregnancy in males.

"The potion looks purple," Jack said to which North grunted, "The index card says it should look green,"

"You need final ingredients to make potion green," North said and preheated the oven.

Jack read the back of the index card. When he read that he needed a lock of Bunny's hair along with his own hair, he set the card back down on the table next to the beakers. The counter looked like it was covered in a chemistry kit of glass beakers and tubes, with a small lighter.

"I need Bunny's hair," Jack said and bit his lip. North took a pair of scissors from a drawer and handed it to Jack. The teenager took the small object in his hand and looked at it. He pocketed the item and nodded towards North. "I'll be back before you know it,"

Jack Frost rode the wind through the tunnels, making his way into the Warren. He landed on a stone egg warrior and scanned the area for where he last left Bunny. He smiled as his eyes found the rabbit sleeping in the same spot he left him in.

Bunnymund was deep in sleep. His stomach rose and fell with his steady breathing. He curled up on himself and his ears laid back against his head.

Jack really wished he had a camera. He wanted to record this image, and show it off to a flustered rabbit. Creeping closer, the winter spirit was careful not to wake his boyfriend as he snipped off a lock of silver-blue fur.

Before Jack left he kissed Bunny's forehead, right on the floral pattern. He flew back silently to the tunnel he had used earlier to enter the Warren. Bunny opened one eye and peeked around, he swore he could smell Jack's scent close by.

Back at the North Pole, Jack entered the kitchen that was no longer occupied by cooking yetis. Dinner was being served in the dining hall, yetis and elves could be heard slurping up soup.

North had stayed in the kitchen, waiting patiently for Jack, he smiled when the winter boy entered. Jack pulled out the scissors and the lock of hair, he showed off the items with a triumphant grin.

"Good job, Jack!" The Russian boomed. Jack added Bunny's hair along with his own to the potion and watched it fizz and change color. His icy blue eyes brightened when the liquid color changed to a vibrant green color.

"W-Whoa!" Jack grinned and handed North the beaker.

North laughed at Jack's reaction to magic science. He poured the potion into the cupcake batter and mixed it all together. North poured the batter into a cupcake tray he prepared and slipped it into the ready oven.

After the oven beeped, North pulled out the tray and set it out to cool. Jack kept a watchful eye on the innocent pastry, he made sure the elves didn't try and sneak a bite. North encouraged Jack to decorate the cupcake with vanilla icing. Jack eyed the cute Christmas themed paper wrapped around the bread.

"You didn't have any other themes?" Jack asked.

"Nope. Just Christmas," North replied and shrugged with a meek grin.

"Thanks Santa Claus," Jack said and hugged his papa bear. North welcomed Jack and hugged the teen back. He wished Jack good luck and sent him on his way.

Bunnymund scratched an itch by his face with his foot, when he was satisfied he put his foot down. He sniffed the air and twitched his ears. Jack was still gone. He sighed and looked around, all of his eggs were gone too. Bunny frowned and held back on any sad emotions.

The pooka hopped to his den and entered the living space. He eyed the soft white futon and settled on the cushion. He could smell Jack's scent much stronger on one of the futon pillows. He pressed his wet nose against the tan pillow and deeply inhaled Jack's scent. He shivered.

"You know I've farted on that pillow, right?" Jack asked, he purposely snuck up on Bunny.

Bunnymund jolted in surprise, his calm moment was shattered, as expected from Jack Frost. Bunny grimaced at Jack's joke, or at least he hoped it was a joke. Bunny threw the pillow as hard as he could at Jack's grinning face.

Jack felt the thwump of the pillow against his face. He let gravity pull the object away and he continued to grin. He held his staff in one hand and twirled it, while his other hand was in his pocket, holding onto a small box.

"What are ya hidin' in your pocket, Frostbite?" Bunny asked and narrowed his eyes at the hidden object.

"It's a present for you, Cottontail," Jack answered. He pulled out of his pocket the small gift box and presented it to his bunny. Bunnymund took the box and removed the lid, smiling down at the pastry. "This is my way of saying, Happy Easter!"

"Thanks, mate," Bunny said, completely touched by Jack's thoughtfulness. He offered the first bite to Jack, but the teen refused. Bunny shrugged, more for him, and he took a big bite. "This tastes really good!"

"Thanks!"

"Did North make it?"

"… How'd you figure?"

"Only North would put carrot shavings in carrot cupcakes for me,"

"I can't bake,"

"I know,"

Bunny grinned and finished his baked good. He hugged Jack and nuzzled the boy's cheek. He sniffed Jack's neck and inhaled the fresh cool scent. Jack giggled as Bunny's whiskers tickled him. The winter boy hugged his bunny back and smiled into his furry shoulder.

"So, how do you feel?" Jack asked as he pulled away far enough to look at Bunnymund.

"Ta be honest, I feel better than before," Bunny replied and looked away, "I hope you aren't too mad about not having a baby,"

"I'll admit I was disappointed, but I've come around," Jack replied and kissed Bunny deeply, catching the pooka off guard.

Bunny smiled and tilted his head to kiss back. He enjoyed the feeling of Jack's cold lips against his, and right now that was all he wanted. He felt his animal urges to mate take over and he accidently bucked his hips against Jack.

Jack gasped and looked down to see Bunny's member peeking out of it's sheath. Bunny blushed beneath his fur and muttered an apology. He pulled away and hid himself with his paws, but his member was determined for attention. Bunny grunted, not understanding why he was getting so hard.

"I don't understand," Bunny began, "I don't even feel the mood the is right, but ooh I can't... I can't..."

"Can't what?" Jack asked, guessing Bunny's sudden urges were a reaction to the potion.

"I can't hold back," Bunny groaned and pounced on Jack, kissing him feverishly.

Jack welcomed Bunny's aggressive actions and sought to meet his lover's needs. He allowed Bunny to kiss strip them both of clothing. Jack looked down at his naked body and could see his own dick rising to brush against Bunny's hot flesh.

Bunnymund groaned with need. His mind was becoming mush, and his body felt hot. He pressed against Jack's cold body and shivered, wanting more of the winter spirit's body temperature against him. He moved his hips and encouraged Jack move with him.

Jack rolled back his head and groaned, he just wanted to get Bunny so pregnant so badly. He ran his fingers through the pooka's fur and let the soft hair frost over. Jack kissed Bunny's lips and deepened the kiss when the pooka whined for more.

That night Jack knocked Bunny up.

**a month later... **

The sunlight filtered in through the tunnels and brightened the Warren up. Wind blew and made the trees sway, and the flowers bend. Jack smiled and breathed in the sweet smell of flowers.

Bunnymund laid in his bed, still asleep despite the late hour. He snuggled into his pillow and his leg would twitch now and then indicating he was having a dream. Jack smiled down at Bunny, he was clean and dressed and ready to play.

"Bunny?" Jack called out, "Wake up! It's past noon already!"

Bunny refused to wake up, instead his turned over in his sleep, giving Jack his back. The winter spirit frowned, he would not be ignored. Raising his staff in the air, Jack summoned snow to form and drop on the unsuspecting rabbit.

"Och! That's freezing!" Bunny shouted as he woke up with a start. He shook the snow from his fur and glared at the culprit. Bunny hopped off his bed and yawned.

Jack smiled and moved in to hug Bunny, but the pooka growled.

"Aw, come on," Jack whined, "It was just a little snow,"

"If ya wanna play with snow, Frostbite, go somewhere else," Bunny growled.

"I did!" Jack grinned. "Just this morning I was having a snowball fight with kids at school. It was fun, but now I'm bored,"

"Not my problem,"

"Let's play chase around the world!"

"Not taday, Jack," Bunny said in a tired voice, "I need ta catch up in my work. Plus, my ankles feel swollen." Bunny rubbed his neck trying to ease the tension. The rabbit didn't know what was going wrong with him. He gained weight over the past 32 days, and his confidence was faltering. He didn't feel attractive.

Bunny sat at his kitchen table. He smiled when Jack followed and presented him with breakfast. His young lover had started watching what Bunny was eating, almost controlling it. He wouldn't allow Bunny to sip alcohol, but he did encourage him to eat twice the amount of vegetables than his normal diet.

"Thanks, for the bowl of pea soup, mate," Bunny said meekly as he stared at, not a bowl, but a big pot of split-pea soup. Bunnymund wasn't sure how to tell Jack that he didn't want to always eat what the winter boy made him. It was beginning to make him fat! "But I'm not that hungry..."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked sounding worried. "Don't you like my soup?"

"N-no! It's not that," Bunny said getting nervous, "It's just so early in... in..." The pooka soon became light headed.

"See! You're getting light headed because you need to eat," Jack stated, he watched Bunny make a weird face and felt concerned. "You alright, Bunny?"

Bunny was not alright. He felt a twist in his stomach, he opened his mouth to answer Jack's question but wound up throwing up lasts night's dinner into the pot of freshly made soup. The winter spirit gasped and rushed to his boyfriend's side.

"Bunny!? I'm taking you to the bathroom," Jack said as he pulled Bunny up against him. Bunny covered his mouth with his paw and stared at his mess in shock. He allowed Jack to take him to the bathroom part of the burrow. Good thing too because the rabbit puked a couple more times.

More days passed and Bunny was relieved when the mysterious flu he got a couple weeks ago was finally ending. Bunny wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and walked around in his egg-shaped burrow. He sniffled lightly and sat down on his futon.

Bunny's green eyes looked around the living space. It was quiet and still. Long ears twitched for any trace of Jack Frost. When no echoes of childish laughter could be heard, Bunny let his ears droop. The rabbit's heart was pounding in his chest, and he could sense something wasn't right.

He had a dream last night. It starred Jack, himself, and a baby's crying. Bunny felt a pain in his lower abdomen. Jack was constantly smiling and saying words he couldn't hear. The whole dream was in black and white, no sound and reminded bunny of a 20's film.

Then Jack reached toward Bunny, he could see Jack duck below his line of vision and pull back up with a small bundle that moved. Everything went black except for bold white letters. They read, _'It's a girl_.' Then a baby's cry broke through the darkness and woke Bunny with a start.

Bunny hugged himself and looked down at his lumpy belly. He couldn't eat much while he was sick and that made him feel guilty for unknown reasons. Like he was starving himself or something. Now he head a dream where he was no doubt pregnant, and giving birth.

Bunnymund shook his head. He got up and slowly shuffled his feet back to bed. He was tired again and he just wanted to forget about his stomach. The next day he ate like he had a bottomless pit. Jack almost squealed in delight, and he worked hard on making Bunny delicious meals.

After a couple of more weeks, Bunny had enough of food. His tummy was round, not very big, but obvious. He stared down at himself and sighed.

"I look like a pregnant woman," Bunny said to Jack.

"I think you look beautiful," Jack replied. Bunny blushed and crawled on egg-shaped bed. He was getting tired of always being tired. He could barely focus on his work. Jack turned off the lights and hugged Bunny in bed. "No matter what, you'll always look beautiful to me," Jack said and followed it with a kiss.

Bunny smiled and kissed Jack. He felt better with his boyfriend's love and support. He didn't know why his body was going through dramatic changes, but tomorrow he was going to change his diet. Bunny sighed happily and snuggled against Jack.

"Good night, mate," Bunny whispered.

"Good night, Bunny," Jack whispered back.

They both fell fast asleep.

**later that night...**

Bunnymund stirred. He felt hot and opened his eyes. Jack wasn't in bed, he had fallen to the floor and slept peacefully in an awkward position. Bunny ran a paw through his sweaty fur. His stomach hurt and he felt sick again. The pain increased every time he tried to get up off the bed.

"Jack!?" Bunny called out in concern. He opened his mouth to call again, but he choked it back when a painful sting shot through his whole body. The pooka tensed and groaned in agony. He began to push against the painful pressure and hissed when he relieved himself of the pain.

He felt hot and tired. Bunny couldn't keep his eyes opened and lost consciousness, but before he completely black out, he heard a distant cry.

When Bunny woke up again, he was completely confused. He didn't know what was going on, but he wanted answers. He turned and groaned in pain. The rabbit sighed when Jack appeared through the door way. The teenager walked up to Bunny carrying a small bundle.

The rabbit perked his ears up and stared at the moving towel. Jack sat down next to Bunny and made a concerned face.

"The baby woke me up," Jack explained, "I heard him crying and I could see a mess near your legs. It was really gross," Jack grimaced. Bunny rolled his eyes and looked down to see his sheets replaced with towels.

"How long was I out for?" Bunny asked, looking back at what he suspected was a baby wrapped in a towel.

"About two hours," Jack blushed. "You're fine Bunny. I can see you're doing well, and so is Jack Jr."

Bunny smacked the back of Jack's head. The teenager cried out in indignation. The rabbit shushed him and took the towel away from Jack. Bunnymund didn't know how any of this could have happened, maybe he was still dreaming, but he was excited to see "Jack Jr."

"Crikey!"

Bunny gaped at the single little ball of fluff. His eyes were wide and his jaw hanged, he was baffled by what he was seeing. Jack worried over Bunny's reaction and cupped the pooka's face, grabbing his attention.

"Please be honest, Bunny," Jack said in a desperate tone, "Have you been seeing anyone other than me?"

Bunny gaped at Jack, he was shocked by the question.

"I haven't bloody been with anyone else!"

"Then why is our kid a **CAT**!"

**later at the pole...**

North was very pleased. The pregnancy had been successful. Bunny's baby was healthy and doing just perfect. Jack had called North to send him help with Bunnymund. The pooka was having a stressful time coping with the existence of his pregnancy.

Nicholas St. North laid a heavy hand on Bunny's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He knew this part was going to be difficult, but he was ready to face it.

"Bunny," North began soothingly, "Jack and myself created a potion that I disguised as a cupcake for you to ingest and be able to bear a child. You gave birth last night only eight weeks into pregnancy and now you have baby girl."

"So, this really is happening?"

"Yes, my friend, we are having this moment,"

"I can't believe you, North!" The rabbit shouted. He was hurt, and felt betrayed by his fellow guardians. "You went behind my back and got me pregnant! That's a terrible thing ta do!"

"I admit very wrong, but not terrible," North sat down in a chair, "I believe we will make great family! That is why I helped Jack get his dream come true,"

Bunnymund turned his attention to Jack. Jack Frost stood quietly in the infirmary part of Santa's workshop. North continued to sit in the chair, watching Jack contemplate a response. Bunny frowned and glanced to his side on the bed, watching his baby huddle closer to him for warmth.

"I did this, because I knew you wanted it, Bunny,"

"And how did ya know I wanted it?"

"Because I looked at your sketches. Every time you drink pass your limit, you make these amazing drawings. One page was us standing together with a bundle in your arms. I just wanted to make you happy,"

"I drew those as a drunk Pooka! They're nothing more than rubbish! I could never have any of those crazy fantasies,"

"You dreamt of me! Didn't you? And now we're together,"

Jack walked up to Bunny and hugged him. He buried his face in the pooka's soft fur and hid himself in the comfort. Bunnymund sighed and hugged back. He was angry and hurt, but he held back his rage wanting to keep a calm composure.

North watched as Bunny's anger fled his face. He mused over how Jack had the ability to cool the hot-headed rabbit down. He got off his chair and walked up to the bed as Bunny and Jack got comfortable. North picked up the kitten and heard it squeak.

Bunny heard his baby squeak and he gave North a warning glare. The big man smiled at the little girl and placed her on the rabbit's chest. The rabbit nuzzled his kit and settled his cheek against Jack's head. North was glad to have Bunny and Jack at his home, that way he could keep a close eye on them.

Jack waited for North to leave the room before he whispered something to Bunny. The pooka grunted and waited for North to move farther away from the door.

"What did ya say, Frostbite?"

"I said, don't be mad at Jack Jr. for my mess,"

"First off, I could never be mad at our kit, second our kit is a girl and we are not naming her Jack Jr. Third, I completely blame you for making me fat," Bunny growled, but the sad look on Jack's face made him sigh, "But I'm happy this happened anyway. I just don't know how we'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Raise a child,"

Jack didn't know how to raise kids, but he figured that their kid had Bunny's patience and it would be an easy job.

"It's going to be fun," Jack said with confidence, "We totally have this cat in the bag!"

"If you say so... Now, think of a better name, mate,"

"What's better than Jack Jr.? I think Jack is a fine name,"

"Nice as it is, I'm not risking having two of you,"

"Then how about you think of a girl's name that at least starts with a J?"

"Sounds fair," Bunny agreed and accepted the challenge. The pooka thought over what type of name to bestow their new born child with, but non of the names seemed to fit. He looked down at his little ball of fluff and watched her latch to his nipple and drink milk.

Bunny grimaced. He really hoped that once their kit was well weaned, he'd stop producing milk. Damn that potion that did weird things to his body.

Bunnymund observed his kitten. She was a complete inky black cat. The kind you want to avoid on Friday the 13th. Bunny furrowed his brows. He looked at Jack and then back at his baby, and right back to Jack.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"What day is it?"

"Friday. Why?"

"What number of the month is it?"

"Um?" Jack furrowed his dark brows and thought the question over. "The thirteenth, I think. Why?"

Bunny wondered if this was all a major coincidence. He looked into Jack's worried eyes and whispered something.

"What?" Jack asked softly.

"Jinx,"

The small kitten purred softly as she dozed into sleep. Bunnymund searched his mind trying to find answer as to why he gave birth to an animal so unlike his own. He sighed and decided to give it more thought after a good night's rest.

Jack accepted the name, but he didn't get why Bunny would want to give such a strange name like 'Jinx' to their daughter. The pooka's way of thinking puzzled Jack, but he too was tired from the panic over his boyfriend's physical and emotional condition. He closed his eyes and slept, keeping his cold hand on Bunny's chest, near his baby.

* * *

**to keep track. Bunny wanted Jack in the beginning, now that he has him, he wants children, now that he has one, what will he want next?**

**to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**so I learned Bunny has a thing for eggs. I mean a THING for 'em. He should be on TLC's _My crazy obsession._**

**I don't own Jack Frost or E. Aster Bunnymund.**

**I do own Jinx.**

* * *

Jack Frost played in the Warren with Jinx. It was a simple game of tag. They would run everywhere and knock over everything. They had already been scolded by the Guardian of Hope twice about the chaos they were spreading. Finally, Jack decided he wanted a break from playing tag. He gathered up his cat and headed for Bunny's burrow, knowing there was a cold treat in the fridge.

Bunnymund's chocolate ice cream was delicious and completely out of this world. Jinx meowed, wanting chocolate ice cream too, but like her father it was bad for her. The winter boy filled a cute ceramic bowl with ice cream and settled on the futon to eat.

Jinx the Bad-luck Cat, cried for a taste of the sweet treat. She was only three months old, but already she was talking in grunts and purrs that North had the ability to understand. Bunny too could speak cat language, but Jack was still stuck learning what each sound meant. So, he took to reading her tone and body language.

"No," Jack chided, "This is bad for you,"

"Meeeooowww," Jinx responded sounding innocent.

Jinx rubbed her small body against Jack's leg and purred loudly. She tried to coax her parent into sharing. Jack bit his cold blue lip as he thought over the consequence of giving in. The cat jumped on the couch and set her paw on Jack's leg, looking at him with big pleading green eyes.

Jack smiled. He couldn't say no any longer. He scooped up a spoon full of chocolate and held it to the cat's muzzle. Before a lick could be taken of the frozen treat, an eggliet squeaked loudly, giving off an alarming sound.

An instant later, Bunny appeared and glared at the spoon full of ice cream as if it had insulted him. Jack followed the Pooka's line of vision and put the spoon back in the bowl. He gave his boyfriend and blank stare, not trying for innocence since he was already caught red handed.

"What did I say about giving her chocolate?" The Pooka said in a steady tone that held back anger.

"Not to do it," Jack replied, heaving an annoyed sigh. "One little lick isn't going to turn her to stone!"

"We don't know that, and I am not takin' the chances," Bunny said and clenched his paws. "Now, start cleaning up your mess it looks lik'a fuckin' blizzard hit my living room!"

With that, Bunny hopped away back to his job of painting eggs. Jack glared at the opening in the ceiling. He got up and looked around the room. There were snow piles in the corners, and the chairs were in a circle with the bedroom sheets thrown over to make a tent. Fun times laid around from this morning, fun times that Bunny wanted cleaned up.

Jack heaved another sigh, not wanting to do chores, but since he spent the nights living with Bunny, he had to be responsible, like an adult. Jack shivered, he didn't like the idea of being an adult. Jinx meowed, reminding him he was a parent, but the winter boy frowned. Not all parents were grown ups. Some were kids too.

The winter spirit put his unfinished treat in the freezer and turned his attention to the room. He closed his icy blue eyes and called the wind to help him. Gust of wind blew into the under ground room, pushing chairs back in their place at the table and making sheets breeze back to the bed. As for the piles of snow, Jack gathered it up and tossed it out side to water the flowers.

The flowers shook to their roots as they drank the refreshingly cold water. Jack smiled, pleased by his quick work and returned to his cat. He wanted to play a new game now. Perhaps hide-and-seek.

Jinx pawed at a dirt wall, wanting to reach behind it. Jack ignored her behavior and picked her up. She squirmed in his hands before letting out an echoing cry. The teenager flinched and knew Jinx had unleashed her magic. The dirt wall in front of them crumbled and fell to the floor in a depressing heap of dust. Jack gaped, he knew Bunny wasn't going to be pleased.

A sharp cold wind, the kind hidden away from warm sunlight, gusted out from a tunnel just behind where the wall once stood. It blew against them, ruffling Jack's white hair.

"Wow," Jack whispered, "Bunny never told me about this,"

He set Jinx down and stepped over the pile of dirt to enter the tunnel. The tunnel wasn't long, it was short and dark, and lead to a huge oval carved chamber. He moved inside, squinting in the dark.

"Damn, I can't see!" Jack leaned against his staff and made a thoughtful face. The staff began to glow in the middle and Jack face-palmed. Of course! Jack's staff glowed with his energy and he could see rows of shelves with objects. He found a light switch and flipped the switch.

The room lit up, and Jack's jaw dropped. He stared wide eyed at all the eggs in the chamber. Jinx' eyes caught sight of a strange looking egg with orange stripes. She cooed and rubbed against it. Jack eyed the eggs and rubbed a slender finger across an egg with blue dots. It was dusty.

"What are ya doin' in here?" A firm voice asked. Jack jumped ad whirled around to look at Bunny standing in the dark hallway.

"Bunny!" Jack grinned. "I hope your not mad, but I let myself in," he said trying to sound casual.

"You're not allowed in here," Bunny growled and spotted Jinx, "and neither are you!"

Jinx cried in protest as Bunnymund lifted her off a shelf with tiny bird eggs on display. The winter spirit followed the Pooka out the chamber and back into the living room. He wanted to see more of the place, but he needed the Pooka's approval first.

"How come you never told me about that place?" Jack asked, following Bunny out the burrow.

"I never told ya, because it's all in my past now," Bunny said and sat on his hind quarters. He let Jinx go and picked up an eggliet. He eyed the oval shape and smiled.

"You really like eggs, don't you?" Jack asked, even though he already knew the answer. Bunny nodded his head and set down the eggliet. He watched his egg join a group and squeak. Long ears twitched, listening to the sounds. Jack shifted his weight from one side to the other. "I like eggs too. I have an idea! Why don't you show me your egg collection?"

"I know what you're thinking, mate," Bunny looked at Jack with a steady gaze, "Ya jus' wanna play with my eggs, and if ya do, you'll break 'em!"

"Not true!"

"So, true!"

"Naw uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

Bunny and Jack went back and forth until the light coming from the tunnels above the Warren dimmed. They looked up and Jack yawned. Bunny's body tensed, the day felt short today, and he didn't get to do as much painting as he wanted. The eggs unpainted squeaked in annoyance, they wanted their turn. They huddled around their keeper and jumped at him, trying desperately to make it into his hand.

Jack watched with great amusement as the Pooka did his best to calm the eggs. He whispered promises and assurance that their turn would come in the morning. The eggs settled down and left to play games until morning.

Bunnymund sighed and shook his head softly. He put his fists on his hips and looked up. Through one of the tunnels that let in light, he could see stars beginning to twinkle in the darkening sky. Jack looked up too and watched the sky change colors until it became black.

"Bunny," Jack began softly from behind the Pooka. One long ear twisted in Jack's direction, Bunny refused to look at Jack as he watched the sky. "There's still a lot about you I don't know. It's not fair."

"Fair?" Bunny replied softly, lowering his head to watch the grass.

"Yeah, I wanna know everything about you,"

"Ya do know me, Frostbite,"

"No!" Jack cried out and grabbed Bunny's shoulder, twisting him to look face to face with each other. Bunny could see the hurt in Jack's eyes and felt tense. "What was with that big room with all those eggs!?"

"It's in the past,"

"No. It's a part of you that you're keeping from me,"

"I'm not having this conversation," Bunny said with a firm voice. He brushed off Jack's hand and hopped off into a tunnel.

Jack watched him leave and frowned. He wanted Bunny to return and tell him everything about his chamber dedicated to eggs. He wanted to know about each egg and he wanted to hear the adventures Bunny went through to get each one for his collection. The winter boy didn't like the distance Bunny put between them, so with a determined look, he ran to burrow with an idea.

Bunnymund sighed and paced. He ran a paw through his ears and allowed them to droop. How could he explain to Jack about his obsessions with eggs? Not just eggs, but ovals. He use to be so passionate, well he still was, but just not as obvious. He made North swear never to bring it up.

Bunny sighed again. Jack was probably up to no good right now, and he needed to be there to stop the trouble maker from making anymore messes. He ran his paw through his ears one last time and inhaled deeply before letting out a steady breath. He raced to the burrow, wanting to rebuild the wall that crumbled onto his floor.

Jack was good at making peanut butter sandwiches. He cut the crusts off and added just the right amount of banana slices. He placed ten sandwiches on a platter and brought out a bottle of wine from a cabinet. The winter boy wasn't much of a drinker and neither was Bunny, but they did enjoy the effects during sex.

Jack blushed. He was hoping to win Bunny over with romance and get the Pooka to talk about himself. He rolled his eyes, Bunny talking about himself was easy to get him to do, but about his past was going to be harder. He was counting on the wine to aid him.

Bunnymund entered the burrow and found Jack had set up the kitchen table with a sheet with burning candles. Jack sat at the table and motioned for him to walk over. Bunny eyed the romantic setting and smirked. He could smell peanut butter coming from under a silver dome in the middle of the table. Jack was quick to pull out a seat for Bunny which the Pooka took to humor the teenager.

Jack silently sat in his own seat again and smiled at his partner. He lifted the dome with a 'Wa-Lah!' and then started pouring the wine. Bunny smirked at Jack's efforts to please him. It was almost romantic, except for the sandwiches. It seemed the teenager was only good at making sandwiches, boiling soup, and making popsicles from juice.

"What are ya up to, mate?" Bunny asked, not hiding his amusement.

"I just thought we needed some time to get the fire burning again," Jack said with a smile, "You know, ever since we've had Jinx we haven't been very sexual with each other,"

"So, this is us being sexual?"

"Nope. This us being romantic and then sex is dessert," Jack said with a wink.

Bunny laughed softly before suddenly frowning. He was beginning to fall for Jack's tricks. He gave a steady look to his boyfriend. Jack held his hands up in surrender, he blinked his eyes in innocence. Bunny softened his stare and picked up his wine glass, Jack did the same and clinked their glasses.

Bunny eyed the liquid in his glass, ever since his surprise pregnancy, he was having trouble trusting anything Jack prepared for him to ingest. Jack noticed the suspicious glare the Pooka gave his wine. The winter boy sighed and sipped his drink, wincing at the taste. He didn't really like wine, but it was romantic so he took another sip.

Jack got tired of the way Bunny took apart one of the sandwiches, searching for anything wrong. He grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a huge bite. Bunny watched him and narrowed his eyes waiting for Jack to suddenly grow boobs.

"Why are you staring at my chest?" Jack asked and swallowed his food.

"I'm not getting pregnant tonight, am I?"

"No," Jack answered with obvious annoyance.

Bunny frowned. He felt he had a right to be suspicious of Jack. The betrayal hurt more than the Pooka let on, and his heart ached every time he had to check his food or drink. He could tell by the way Jack acted annoyed that the teenager was also hiding his own pain.

Jack knew he messed up bad. It annoyed him whenever he worked hard on a meal for his boyfriend, only to have it taken apart or refused. He was not only bothered, but hurt that he lost his boyfriend's trust, fearing he may never regain it. Jack bit back any protest when Bunny picked at his sandwich, taking careful bites ad testing the taste for anything funny.

Bunny looked up from his food to look at Jack and noticed his partner looking back at him with big eyes. Bunny tried to look away, but something about the way those icy blues shined made him feel trapped.

Jack batted his lashes, wanting to look cute and innocent. He saw his tactic working as Bunny moved his face in close, his whiskers twitching. Jack leaned in and their noses met in a wet cold kiss.

Jack tilted his head and pressed their lips together. Bunny leaned over the table as far as he could to deepen the kiss. Jack let out a soft moan and massaged their lips together getting sweet sensations. They kissed passionately until Jack pulled away for air.

Jack took another sip of wine, and Bunny did the same. The wine was black cherry flavored and the Pooka decided to take a gulp. Jack smiled at the sight of Bunny drinking the wine. He got up from his chair and sat in Bunny's lap, kissing him again and tasting the wine.

They drank and kissed until the wax candles burned out. Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny and pressed his arousal against his torso. Bunny groaned and felt the effects of his wine buzzing his senses and making him feel aroused. He pawed at Jack's sweater, wanting it off.

Jack grinned. He kissed Bunny's ears and whispered naughty things that made the Pooka's face heat up under his fur. Bunny whimpered, he missed making love to Jack and was ready to finally get some.

They moved their activities to the bedroom and spent the next few hours making messy sex.

Bunny licked the frost off his fur, as Jack continued to hide under the sheets playfully. The Pooka grunted when Jack bumped him and got up. He wanted water, but then Jack popped his head out from the sheets and cried for ice cream.

Jack raced to the kitchen naked, and pulled out his bowl of ice cream from earlier. He sat at the table and ate. Bunny followed, frowning at the pile of dirt he forgot to clean up, and got himself a glass of water, then he spotted his glass of wine and smirked. He picked up both glasses and alternated between water and wine, loving the taste of black cherry.

"You're watering down your wine that way," Jack said as he ate.

"I don't mind," Bunny replied and then refilled his glasses. Jack poked the water glass and froze it, making the Pooka pout.

"Don't pout, you look like a dog," Jack teased. Bunny narrowed his eyes at Jack and drank his wine glass straight. He finished the bottle and began to sway with an easy smile on his furry face. Jack grinned knowingly. "You're buzzed again," Jack stated.

Bunny nodded. Jack got up and put his empty bowl in the sink. He groaned as he looked down and noticed frozen cum clinging to his thighs. He excused himself and went to shower. As he did, Bunny felt his fingers twitch.

Jack was squeaky clean and he hid under his favorite towel, which happened to be Bunny's towel. It was big and fluffy, just like the rabbit. When he enter the bedroom, Bunny was surrounded by pages of sketched drawings.

Jinx meowed, puzzling Jack with her appearance. Where was she all night? Oh well, Jack approached the room and picked up one of the sketches off the floor. It was a perfect oval shape, shaded to look three dimensional.

Bunny continued to sketched on the floor. He laid down on his tummy and concentrated hard on the images he wanted to put on paper. Jinx would swat and steal his pencils so the Pooka kept one bit between his teeth.

"Wow, that one looks amazing!" Jack exclaimed, marveling at the picture Bunny was currently sketching. Jack startled Bunny so bad he gasped, to make matters worse he also began choking on the pencil. Jack jumped in and pulled the pencil out of Bunny's throat. He rubbed Bunny's back as the Pooka coughed and caught his breath. "Sorry," Jack apologized with a meek smile.

Bunnymund smiled and butted his head against Jack's chin. Jack smiled back and petted Bunny's head, as he did that, he reached down and picked up the sketch Bunny was working on. There was a goose, and an egg, and they appeared to be on a cloud, with a castle in the back ground. The page had a vine like boarder, with leaves and stems of different widths intertwining.

"The goose that laid the golden eggs," Jack said with a grin. "Jack and the bean stalk."

"I want that egg for my collection,"

"So, let's go get this one!" Jack shouted and jumped up with excitement. He slipped on his clothes and got ready to go. He picked up his staff, and it glowed brightly in the middle. "I bet I can fly to that place in no time and bring back a golden egg. Just for you, Bunny."

Bunny smiled and shook his head. He got up and swayed a little. He clumsily hugged Jack. The winter boy blushed, happy with the hug, but confused as to why Bunny shook his head.

"It doesn't exist," Bunny said calmly.

"What? How do you know?"

"I've gone looking. It's jus' a story, mate," Bunny kissed Jack's cheek, "G'night," Bunny said and switched off the lights before going to his bed, the sheets already changed.

Jack grinned. He was going to get that egg someday, because it would make the Pooka happy. All Jack seemed to care about was bringing joy to everyone, and bringing joy to Bunny would earn him the Pooka's trust back and hopefully learn more about him. The winter boy joined his lover in bed and snuggled close.

Jinx' green eyes glowed with magic as she watched her parents sleep. She pawed at the pages and could sense all the mischief to be had in days awaiting. For now, she jumped on the bed and curled up in the crook of Bunny's neck, purring as she fell asleep.

* * *

**this last chapter has inspired me to make a new story. yay!**

**now that you've made it to the finish line, enjoy the rest of your day!**


End file.
